


By Your Side

by Fantasywriter



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15
Genre: Comfort, Holding, Love, M/M, Nighttime, Promptis - Freeform, Self Harm, gentle kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter
Summary: Noctis finds Prompto in no good state. It’s good he did find him though. It’s time for Noctis to confess how he feels toward him, to show him he is wanted and loved.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/ Prompto Argentum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	By Your Side

Noctis woke up in the middle of the night. Which was rare because during hunts and running around all day, he slept through the nights. He heard the camp fire crackling. 

He was half asleep and crawled out of the tent to see why the fire was still going. He saw Prompto sitting there. Holding his wrist. Noctis was confused and rubbed his eyes. He noticed in Prompto’s other hand he was holding a stick that was still lit burning from the fire at the end. Noctis felt sick to his stomach and had a bad feeling. “Prompto?” He whispered. He stood up and walked over to him. He saw the blonde was crying. 

“What the hell?” Noctis asked in a growl, as he had saw the injury. He immediately summon a potion and was about to crush it over Prompto’s wrist. 

“Don’t....” Prompto sniffed. 

“Why not? You’re hurt.” Noctis said staring into his pale blue eyes. His eyes were blood shot from crying so much. 

Prompto looked up at Noctis in disbelief. He was scared and nervous. “N-Noct...just don’t...I-I’m sorry.” He said nervously. He fidget his legs some and looked away shameful. This was his worst fear Noctis knowing where he came from. Now he was gonna have to face it head on and his heart was ripping into pieces over and over. He couldn’t breathe.

“It...won’t ...go ..away...no...matter...what...I ...do....” Prompto said through his heavily breathing. 

Prompto dropped the stick that has burned out and collapsed his hand over his chest he started to breath heavily. He was having a panic attack. 

Noctis hadn’t seen him like this ever. Noctis was scared. He rushed to Prompto’s side and wrapped his arm around him. 

“I got you....” Noctis’ voice cracked. His heart shattered seeing the mess his best friend was in. 

“I-I don’t belong...I’m sorry Noct I’ve failed you....” Prompto sobbed onto his shoulder. 

“Of course you do, Prompto we need you...I-I need you...you haven’t failed me at all.” Noctis said, slowly with his voice thick. Noctis wasn’t good with comfort, yet he slowly reached his hand up to the back of Prompto’s head and began cradling it. Prompto’s hair was very soft, more then feathers on a chocobo. Noctis carefully ran his fingers through his hair. Noctis felt his eyes water. He bit his lower lip. 

“Just breathe for me okay Prom? Can you do that?” Noctis whispered close to his ear. 

Prompto whined. “MmmNnn yea....” he whispered. He wanted to tell Noctis everything he was tired of running from his past. He wanted to belong. He wanted to tell him how in love he was with him, that he was weird, he loved him. He knew he had no chance with the prince. 

Noctis buried his face into Prompto’s hair and snuggled to it. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, but it felt right. He wanted to show Prompto he was wanted, he belonged, and that he was loved most of all. So he held him. 

Noctis gently rocked Prompto holding him. Prompto melted into his arms and kept his face buried on his shoulder. Prompto held out his wrist, he was beginning to feel it throb, the burn. 

“Prompto, why did you do this...” Noctis asked, as he made Prompto look at him still holding him though. 

“I-I’m not one of them....” Prompto breathed heavily. 

“One of what?” Noctis asked, with his brows furrowed. 

“Noct...I’m from Niflheim...please don’t hate me....I can’t get this off this ...barcode....I’m sure it has something to do with them.” Prompto whispered, showing Noctis his arm. 

Noctis took the opportunity and crush the potion over his wrist. 

“Prompto, I don’t care where you’re from...you’re one of us....so please don’t do this again....” Noctis grabbed Prompto’s wrist gently while raising it to his mouth. He gently planted a kiss over the barcode. Noctis’ lips were cool and soft to Prompto’s skin. 

Prompto let out a sob and gasp. His heart sped up. He wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not. He felt a weight remove from his chest. He stared up at Noctis seeing those sapphire eyes stare into him. Prompto needed this so much, all the lonely tears he had shed, the anxiety attacks he had went through hiding. He needed to hear this. Relieved at last.

“Okay.....thank you Noct....so much....I just can’t loose you....” Prompto finally admitted. 

“Prompto...don’t worry about it...You’re perfect in my book.” Noctis said shyly, if there had been proper light Prompto could see the prince’s cheeks was stained with red. Noctis was trying so hard to tell Prompto. Why was it so hard he thought. Prompto needed to hear this now. 

Prompto glanced away. 

“Am I dreaming Noct?” Prompto finally found the words. 

“No, you’re not.” Noctis leaned in and kissed the blonde’s forehead. 

“Like I said I need you. You’re my Prompto.”  
Noctis stared into his eyes. 

“I need you too.” Prompto leaned forward and rested his forehead against Noctis’ . That’s when Noctis wondered did Prompto share the same feelings. 

Noctis gently ran his thumb over Prompto’s barcode. He leaned once more, pampering his wrist with kisses. 

Prompto was froze and just stared how beautiful the prince looked in his eyes. 

“I think it looks cool, who knows what it’s for...maybe can unlock things.” Noctis said, trying to lighten the mood. 

“If you think so...then okay.” Prompto forced a weak smile at Noctis. Noctis was just trying to give Prompto the confidence he needed. Noctis looked at the barcode closer, then locked eyes with Prompto. 

Noctis took a deep breath. 

“P-Prompto....I love you....hope that’s okay....” Noctis blurted out. 

Prompto felt like he was going to faint or scream, he couldn’t though he was froze as time stood still. Those words, his voice, that look. 

“I-I....” Noctis’ words was cut off as Prompto flung himself to him and just wrapped his arms around him. 

“That’s more then enough! Because I love you too...so much...Please just hold me...” Prompto said through his tears of joy. 

Noctis held him close. 

“That I can do, I’m always gonna be by your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to focus more in depth on Prompto’s issue and accepting who he is. So Noctis is gonna give him that confidence. Plus, wanted to make it super sweet when Noctis finds out his secret.


End file.
